A Chimeran Perspective
by EmperorOfTheSunFirstAndTheLast
Summary: Earth, 60,000,000 BC. The Chimera rule over the vast snow covered Desert that is Earth, but all that changes when their alien adversaries invade. Discover the final few hours of Chimeran Life on Earth as their bloody battle culminates in the destruction of their world, and sets the stage for the events that would come to be known as Tunguska and the eventual Chimeran War.


**As a heads up, this story is designed to be from the Chimeran point of view, of course having little knowledge of their language and their true physiology save some skeletons in Resistance 2, this is merely meant to be a backstory to the war that drove the Pure Chimera from Earth all those millions of years ago, therefore this is entirely up for interpretation and many people will have their own beliefs on it, theories and of course opinions, so hopefully you enjoy, and if not, fair dos, you can always post your own, it's surprisingly fun!**

 **The Great War**

Day: Unknown

Month: Unknown

Year: 60,501,927 CE

"Do you see that?" The strange almost wormlike creature spoke to its companion "it's strangely beautiful". The sky burned with the lights of millions of explosives, from the vastness of space it would almost seem like the Planet was entirely on fire, the screams were all but unbearable from their command post, a solemn pace had fallen upon those within, for they knew what this meant. "How can you say it is beautiful, when our world burns, day by day our Empire shrinks to these... Barbarians" The second creature replied. "I wonder if this is how the species before us felt when we dropped an Asteroid on to them to make it safe for us to live" it contemplated out loud. "Do you believe those primitives would wonder upon their extinction? It was merciful, they were backwards, they hunted each other for food, they could barely communicate with each other and we expected them to communicate with us, what did we expect when our teams were butchered... No... This is not the same". "Commander?" A voice spoke from across the room, their species having developed Telepathy long ago, an evolutionary gift, and curse. "What is it?" The commanding Alien replied "There are drop pods incoming, our Anti-Aircraft fire is focused on their drones, we cannot focus enough fire, they will impact nearby shortly, our ground forces are ready, but if we are to require reinforcements... Well, we won't be able to evacuate our people from their towers" The young soldier spoke, sadness in its voice. The voice of someone witnessing something horrific for the first time. The Commander thought for a split second, all his life had been for the past 100,000 years, was war, those before him the same, a million years of war. The Galaxy was burning, not just this one, but all the Galaxies of his species empire, to a horde of unstoppable aliens. "I understand, we'll give them as much time as we can, and if we have too..." He hesitated "Then we will abandon the civilians. Save a few or save them all" The commander said. He thought back to himself on what he had just said, did he really believe he could save the rest of his species in this Galaxy by sacrificing a few hundred thousand in this city, amongst a planet of cities, he had no time to dwell, he limped over to the viewing screen of the command center, the shields were holding against the firepower of their alien adversaries, but he knew when their drop pods landed, it would be a matter of time before they made their way up the tower, and once that happened, it was all over for the district under his command.

He looked once again to the skies of this planet, MWE-078-01 "Earth" as it had come to be known, it was a beautifully planet, snow fell gently over the battlefield, it seemed so serene to the Commander, that something so beautiful could come from something so horrifying, and yet he saw the hope in the snow for reasons he did not comprehend he felt hope. Explosions continued to batter the sky, the clouds now turned a bright crimson as the sun set behind them, the cloud cover seemed thicker tonight. Probably the explosions, the Commander thought, he sighed, his battle armour clunking with the heavy breath. The tower shook violently, a drop pod flew past the command screen, another violent shake struck the tower. The commander knew that the perimeter had been breached, this Alien Juggernaut was unstoppable, there was nothing they could do, the Tower was open, the guards would do their best, but within the hour, the chances are they would all be dead. Turning back to his companion he walked to his side. "They're here" She said to him telepathically. "Yes. It would appear they are" he replied, vocally so that his team could hear, they looked at him, fear on their faces. Staring again to the turmoil outside, his view now restricted by the distance to the screen, he glared at the Burning towers, the smoke in the distance of the ruined cities, the city he was in burning, the bodies of his soldiers flying through the air as their ships fall out the skies, a friendly Battleship, a large juggernaut of a thing, slowly listed to the side as if it were naught but a pebble the edge of the seas, the ground rumbled as it began to impact the ground, a large flash followed as its fusion engines went critical, the suits HUD compensated for the flash, the flames spread everywhere he took a small step forward and saw nothing near it, everyone, everything in the surrounding area of the ship was gone. The snow still fell, but the ground was hard, dry, barren, as the explosions drowned out the screams, the gunfire glaring across the ruins... The commander closed his eyes, gathered his thoughts...This is the end.

Earth's Atmosphere

Day: Unknown

Month: Unknown

Year: 60,501,927 CE

"It's over, you know what to do, set up a portal, we'll hold the perimeter until the civilians can evacuate, get transports down there for our officers, our Emergency Protocols are now in effect, our ability to resist is untenable. We have one hour, and then we leave, no more, no less" "Of course Grand Admiral" The wormlike alien responded. The Grand Admiral walked along the bridge of his Battleship, she looked down upon "Earth" for all it was worth it was a beautiful planet, one of two inhabitable planets for the Chimera. 'Caught off guard, how did they catch us off guard?' She thought to herself 'they have never once succeeded in attacking us so swiftly, and whilst the war has been going poor as of late... To think we can no longer detect when they are coming for us. Unbeliev-' her thoughts were cut short

Earth

Day: Unknown

Month: Unknown

Year: 60,501,927 CE

"Commander dropships are arriving, top of the tower, you are ordered to return to the fleet to coordinate the counteroffensive" A young trooper spoke up. The Commander stared, face blank he replied "Of course, I wish you luck, hold for as long as you can, and when our offensive comes, I'll be back for you all, and we shall smash the Greys from our world, and force them back to where they came". The Commander turned and took in the faces of those in his command tower, he knew what the true meaning behind the "counteroffensive" it was not the first time he had been ordered to arrange a counteroffensive that would never come 'no' he began to think to himself 'It is time to run, to find another planet to watch burn, how much longer shall we have to fight?' He thought to himself, he turned to his companion, gave a curt nod, and proceeded to the elevator. The journey seemed long though he must have only taken a matter of seconds from the command room to the hangar. The top of the tower presented a grimmer view than his command screen, in the distance the juggernaut that was once the Battleship still glowed and burned from its previous impact, the land smouldered and a strange cloud gathered above it, the screams of battle could be heard all around, the sky was bright crimson despite the sun having set and night fallen upon the land, the city burned, the towers defences collapsed, the people who hadn't been evacuated lay strewn all around the streets, his soldiers using bodies as barriers piling them up over each other fighting a futile defence against the Greys. 'We are going to lose this war' he thought to himself 'our species will collapse to this, yet the life on this planet, will continue, is that Irony?' He finished his thoughts and boarded the transport, it began to power up and suddenly bursts of Anti-Aircraft guns fired into the sky, all that was left of them anyway, creating a corridor for the ship to fly through and keep the Greys away from his ship. Within minutes he was departing the Dropship, stepping in to the hangar of the Battleship he was swiftly ushered up to the Elevator "The Grand Admiral wishes to see you Commander" a grizzled looking officer had said to him as he arrived. Walking the smooth corridor to the Bridge he would have hardly thought he was aboard a vessel in a warzone, the ship barely shuddered and even when it did it felt as though it could have been caused by a minor course correction or comet that was unavoidable.

"Grand Admiral" The commander spoke up "You wished to see me?" He finished. "Yes, of course, you know we have no intention of mounting a counter offensive, in fact I wished to inform you, that it appears we have now lost the ability to even predict or detect whether the Greys are coming for our planets or not" She said, her voice calm and composed despite giving away news that would surely mean the end of the Chimeran race "You mean to say that all is lost?" The Commander asked, perhaps mistakenly as he realised he said it out loud "I do not mean to say anything merely that upon return to our home world you must inform your fellow infantry command staff of the impending predicament that is their new lack of air cover when they leave for their respective combat zones" She said sternly, she didn't even sound concerned, though the commander assumed otherwise, even the higher ups feared the Greys and after a million years of warfare, how could they not fear them, this new ability were to change the conflict for the worse.

"Grand Admiral? New contacts, multiple battleship class, and... And an unknown classification" An officer reported from the Radar post, though as soon as the Admiral turned to stare out the viewport she needn't have asked what was meant by unknown classification, before her eyes, just on the Horizon, she saw a colossal Ship, with a cannon the size and width of at least 8 of her battleships together. A bright light began to build up and suddenly... An ash cloud kilometres high rose up into the atmosphere, even here in space the bridge began to tremble slightly as the wave of energy dissipated throughout the Atmosphere. "Go! Now! Through the portal, any ships left behind...Leave them, close it behind us immediately, understood?" The Grand Admiral said as she glanced towards her navigator, "Yes Sir" the Navigator replied, as the ship listed and turned towards the portal, she gained one final view of Earth. She looked towards the Commander, shock covering his face, sadness too, the look of a broken man. Had anyone survived? What was that weapon? The admiral thought to herself as the portal closed behind her battleship, and she found herself above the Chimeran homeworld, a lot of answers had to be found...

Orbit of the Chimeran Home World

Year: 60,498,726 CE

"We cannot risk exposing our home to any unnecessary risks, this virus, we have engineered it to adapt to the biology of any race it comes into contact with. We shall place it in a warship, and hollow out an asteroid, it will be undetectable we hope, to the Greys, who will continue to focus their forces on our own. When the time is right those converted to respond to our telepathic communications, we shall reclaim our Empire, and restore our place as a power in the Universe once more" The strange wormlike creature said as it stared out from bridge of a Battleship towards the asteroid. "Launch the ship" He ordered to the crew on board, who were volunteers, knowing it would be a one way trip, they were to maintain basic functions until they could no longer sustain themselves, and the ship would wander aimlessly through space until it hit its destination, a grim fate, and a grim plan that hinged on uncontrollable factors, but the Scientist looked towards those on the bridge of his Battleship, and saw no other choice.

Earth

30th June 1908

Tura, near Tunguska, Russian Siberia

"It pays to be careful Vasili, hunting wolves is a dangerous business" Efim said to his young brother, a smirk developing across his face, "you must choose your moment carefully, too soon, and the pack will come for you, too late, and we lose the bait and the wolf". The two men lay in the snow, waiting for the time to strike, the Wolf was ready to pounce, they could see, but suddenly there was a loud crack, the wolf turned and fled "What was that Efim?" Vasili asked, fear gripping the young, inexperienced hunters voice, "I do not know Vasili, stay here, wait for me to come back" Efim replied, he was up before his younger brother could say anything to convince him otherwise, he trekked further into the woods, rifle slightly raised, shoulders and back tensed, he continued steadily... Upon a clearing he saw a strange metallic object in the distance, almost the size of a metal shack, he approached, slowly, coming across the entrance, he thought of going in when he heard crunching behind him in the snow, he turned quickly, but was too shocked to do anything but stare and gasp in front of him were 2 strange creatures with Golden Eyes, they had nothing but trousers and boots on them yet showed no sign of cold, they had pale, leathery looking skin and horrifying jaws, he looked down to the ground, in the hand of one of the creatures, his brother, still breathing, he quickly raised his rifle, heart racing, arms trembling, the creature let out a roar and smacked the gun from his hands, and rapidly grabbing his throat, the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious, was strange creature being placed upon his chest, crawling towards his mouth...


End file.
